Prefect's Bath, A Towel, and Thou
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: Sirius needs a bath desperately, but he needs Remus’s help.


Prefect's Bath, a Towel, and Thou

Author: Elibeth

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sirius needs a bath desperately, but he needs Remus's help.

Fluffysmut- I am so ashamed… not.

I love baths. There's simply too much effort involved in showers. All that bloody standing upright nonsense is for the fools who enjoy excess effort. I, on the other hand, have better taste than that. I also know my body deserves better. There's nothing worse than waking up to a shower. They're rude, really. After all, who wants to actually wake up in the morning? Ok, so James does. In fact, James's entire family does. Not a single bathtub in the entire house. Wankers.

Hogwarts is no better. The only bathtub in the whole castle is in the prefect's bathroom, and Remus won't give me the password. Git. To this effect, I am not unduly concerned. After all, I _am_ his lover. I have ways around these things.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius," answered Remus, quite calmly-except for the slight widening of his eyes that signalled an inner panic attack.

"I'm going to go starkers soon, Remus."

"Oh?" he said eloquently. "So late?"

I did not have to stand there and be insulted... except there was that bath that I desperately wanted- no _needed_. Surely Remus could understand that?

"Remus, I can't stand it. I just need one bath. Please." I was dangerously close to begging, I knew it, but I was desperate.

"Sirius," he sighed, "You know I can't. It's intended only for prefects. If you were a bit more responsible, perhaps you could have had use of it."

Honestly, a bloke could only tolerate so much abuse in one go. I let him be, though. I knew Remus well enough to know that upholding those rules about the prefect's bathroom were incredibly important. Anywise, I didn't want to get Remus in trouble. He has it rough enough as it is.

**

Still no baths... I showered of course. Fucking tools of the system of efficiency. Screw efficiency. I want a bath. It's been bloody weeks since my last one and I'm _not_ amused.

Remus is acting a little odd. He's been getting this far-away look in his eyes like he's thinking about something. I'm a little concerned, and understandably so. You see, the last time that look came over my dear Moony, he took a huge amount of initiative and jumped me in charms (although, that may have something to do with the impulsivity charm I'd hit him with...). In any case, something was coming, and I have to be prepared.

I know. How is one prepared for something like that? (Um, the innuendo _may_ have been on purpose, but if you haven't caught it by now, well...) I'd taken to carrying lube with me at all times, since I'd been almost incapable of sitting down after the charms incident. I really wanted to avoid that, if possible.

**

It's Friday night and we're all lounging in the common room. James and Peter are playing exploding snap, I'm working on The Map, and Remus is reading _The War with Hannibal_. After finishing a particularly tricky bit of charm work on the Map, I sit up, stretch, and glance over to find Remus staring at me, a small smile tucked around his mouth.

Before I could react to that look, he put his book down, and beckoned me over with the crook on a finger while simultaneously telling James, "We're going on a kitchen run. Want anything?" James made some vague gesture we took to mean "no" and we took off.

However, we did not head to the kitchens. We were going somewhere else entirely. Somewhere unfamiliar to me, in all my adventures at Hogwarts. When Remus stopped outside a nondescript door and whispered a password that I couldn't hear, I began to get nervous. He ducked his head inside, apparently scanning the room before he drew me inside and shut the door behind us and locked. There were some other wards put up, but I didn't hear them. I was too busy looking.

For there in front of me was the Prefect's Bath. "Holy shit Remus, it's fucking huge!" I heard a snort of laughter behind me before I felt Remus wrap his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Well, Pads, impressed?" he asked, amusement colouring his voice.

His warm breath on my neck sent tremors straight through me, but I managed to reply. "You have no idea," and I pulled him around and showed him just how much I was impressed by his trust in me.

Breaking the kiss, Remus moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Well, then let us make the most of it." He pulled away and began turning on tap after tap from which brilliantly coloured bubbles of varying sizes erupted into the enormous basin.

As the tub filled, Remus began to undress slowly, taking his time with each and every article, betraying only a centimetre of skin at a time. I whimpered as my pants began to tighten. I was faced with the dilemma of needing to strip, and never wanting to take my eyes off the delectable man in front of me who was currently removing his trousers to reveal...

"Moony!" I cried. "You're not wearing _pants_!" Beneath his gray, wool trousers was nothing but skin. And as his hardening cock sprang free of its confines, I nearly fell to my knees right there. He was beautiful, perfect. Mine. He didn't show anyone else this perfection. I looked back up to his eyes to find molten pools of dark honey. He was smiling, though, mischievously.

Stepping toward him, I couldn't help but trace the line of his collarbone from his shoulder to the dip below his neck. "Remus," I breath, "You're beautiful." He really was. Moony wasn't vain, and he didn't show off like I tended to do. Some people might take that as insecurity, but the truth was, Remus didn't _need_ to show off. If someone didn't think Remus was beautiful, they weren't really looking at him.

Then it was my turn to grin, "Tub's about full." Before Remus could reply, I'd taken a running jump at the pool-sized tub and threw myself in. I wanted my bath before it got cold or Remus changed his mind.

Surfacing, I heard Remus chuckle before lowering himself inch by inch into the bath. Despite the many times I'd seen him in nothing but flushed skin and smooth planes, I still could not tear my eyes away from the lean torso that was slowly slipping into the hot water. _Gods, Remus_, I thought.

Almost as if I had said it out loud, Remus fixed his gaze on me. I could feel the heat searing through me, and, since I had my bath, I could do something about it. I glided through the water until I was right in front of him, stopping just short of touching him. His hair, which had turned ochre with the water, had fallen into his eyes. I reached out and brushed it from his face, and saw his expression go immediately from warm and content to hot and wanting. Instead of pulling away, I let my fingers trail delicately down Remus's neck, tracing his collar bone, down the flat planes of his chest, and slowing just before I reached his cock- which I knew would earn me a growl from him. When it came, it shuddered through me and I completed my journey, running my fingers and then my whole palm over his length, looking up into his eyes as I did so.

His pupils were dilated, and as I reached below with my other hand to massage his balls, those glorious eyes closed slowly and his pink mouth fell open with a moan of pleasure. Taking the invitation, I leaned in and kissed him. As our tongues began to explore crevices we'd long since mapped, his hands came up around to run over my arms, shoulders, and then travelled down my back. I sped up my hand to keep time with his thrusting hips as we continued to lose ourselves to sensation.

Removing my hand from his sac, I reached around to tease at his opening. I broke the kiss to attack his neck and I heard him whine. Nibbling that spot right where his left shoulder meets his neck, I slowly breached the tight ring of muscle and pushed in. Remus clutched my shoulders for a moment, and I took my hand from his cock to rub his back soothingly, but he quickly relaxed and I could feel his legs trembling and knew they'd give out soon. So, I released him and reversed our positions and sat on a seat that ran around the edge of the pool.

I pulled him back to me, and his lips found mine as he straddled my hips, crushing our cocks together and moaning at the sensation of skin on skin.

"Sirius," he gasped, unconsciously undulating his hips. "Please..."

"Are you ready?" I ask.

He bit his lip and nodded, "Y-yeah." He moved in for a bruising kiss before pulling back, "Please, I need you in me." Remus's voice was rough with need, and I was pretty sure he couldn't take much more of this.

Gripping Remus's hips, I helped my lover lower himself onto my cock, both of us groaning at the sudden pressure. Finally, he settled against me, and I pulled him in for one last desperate kiss before he began to move up and down, setting a leisurely pace that had me desperate to get some measure of control back. Removing a hand from his hip, I smoothed my hand up his wet chest to play with one of his nipples. He gasped, and, encouraged, I took the other nipple in my mouth and nibbled, then laved the abused bud with my tongue.

"_Sirius_," he moaned, arching into my touch, undulating his hips, impaling himself again and again.

I was going insane. Unable to thrust, I'd effectively tethered myself and was subject to Remus's every whim. "Please, Remus," now it was my turn to beg.

Gazing down at me with hooded eyes, Remus continued his languorous movements. "Yes, Sirius?" he replied, his voice low and tight with barely controlled passion. Even though he was moving slowly, the water swirled and eddied around our straining bodies.

As he finished speaking, I felt him clench down on me, making me whimper with need. "Remus, I need you- f-faster... Please!" I cried, feeling myself nearing the edge, but unable to fall off.

He growled his assent, speeding up his rhythm until I was close to orgasm. Feeling his cock nudge into my stomach, I wrapped my hand around his swollen flesh and began to stroke in time with his movements on my cock, eliciting another growl from Remus before he stiffened in my grasp as heat flooded over my fingers below the water as he cried out his release. Mine rocketed through me seconds later.

I vaguely registered Remus slumping down on me, nuzzling into my neck. We stayed that way for several minutes, murmuring softly. Everything was warm and hazy and I honestly could not remember a time when I'd loved baths more than that moment.


End file.
